Et si
by jennyblackysnape
Summary: Et si Harry avait un jumeau pris pour le survivant? Et si les Potter étaient encore en vie? Et si ils l'avaient abandonnés au Dursley qui l'auraient à leur tour abandonné? Et si une étrange famille l'avait trouvé et adopté?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Ceci est ma première fic. (Essuie une larme et met une musique solennelle). Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer le fait que Manon ait écrit et publié le premier chapitre de sa fic. Bla bla bla, tous très content, bla bla bla, rien n'est à moi, bla bla bla, tout a J., bla bla bla, Cordialement, MOI, Manon Moreira.

Au fait entre parenthèses ce sont les notes de l'auteur. Sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue.**

- En êtes vous sur Albus?  
Albus Dumbledore soupira, cela faisait 10 fois que Lily Potter lui posait la même question.  
-Oui Lily j'en suis sur, Thomas est le survivant et vous devez laisser la garde de Harry a Pétunia et Vernon Dursley jusqu'à ses 11 ans. Comme ça, Thomas ne sera pas dérangé par son frère pendant son entrainement contre Voldemort et tout ira bien.  
-Très bien j'accepte. James ?-Heuuu Lily chérie tu sais que tu es en train d'abandonner NOTRE fils pour le confier à la sœur que tu traites de dindon depuis presque toujours?  
-James, enfin c'est pour le bien de Thomas, de Harry et de toute la communauté magique!  
Résigné, James accepta lui aussi.  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
4 ans plus tard, ailleurs.  
-Dave! Regarde!  
Le dénommé Dave soupira, depuis qu'il avait adopté la petite Alicia, celle ci ne le lâchait plus d'un pouce.  
-Alicia, chérie, si tu continues a me souler je te jure que je te jetterai tellement de Doloris que tu en perdras la raison. Dit calmement Dave avec une petite (ou grande) lueur de sadisme dans les yeux.(MOUHAHAHAHA sadique et fière! Non? Zètes sur? Bon d'accord je sors)  
-Même pas cap DAVICHOUNET.  
-NE-M'APPELLE-PAS DAVICHOUNET! S'énerva l'homme, Sinon tu voulais me montrer quoi?( on dit de moi que je suis lunatique mais je suis pas la pire hein...).  
-Oh trois fois rien, juste un garçon de mon âge sur le trottoir en train de pleurer et d'appeler aux secours DAVICHOUNET.  
A ce moment la, David Slovane ne fit même pas attention au surnom ridicule en voyant le garçon que lui montrait sa fille adoptive. Il n'avait beau ne pas aimer les gosses plus que ça, il ne supportait pas qu'on les abandonne ou alors qu'on les maltraite pour que finalement ils fuguent. En voyant l'état du petit on pouvait plutôt opter pour la deuxième solution. Son visage était recouvert d'hématomes et de griffure, ses lunettes étaient cassées et il ne portait q'un pyjama 10 fois trop grand pour lui. Ce qui choqua David, excepté son allure, ce fut ses yeux, ils étaient verts, mais pas vert pâle, non, plutôt un vert émeraude, un vert tellement profond que vous avez l'impression de plonger dans les dits-yeux (Oui je sais ça fait cliché et répétitif mais vous me pardonnez. Hein?s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiit). Le gamin devait avoir 5 ans, comme Alicia. Sans plus attendre David s'approcha du petit, tandis que la fillette observait la scène d'un oeil inquiet.  
-Hey! Gamin! Regarde moi.  
- Non Oncle Vernon! Ne me frappe pas, je serai sage promis! Sanglota le petit garçon.  
Dave eu tout de suite envie de retrouver ce Vernon pour lui faire passer le goût de frapper des enfants si mignons et innocents (oh s'est pas miiiiiiiiignon tout ça)  
- Gamin relève la tête, je ne suis pas ton oncle Vernon, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.  
-Non c'est pas vrai Oncle Vernon aussi il disait qu'il allait être gentil et après il me frappait. Vous êtes tous des MENTEURS! Et il se remit a sangloter de plus belle.  
David soupira, il n'avait plus le choix. Il sortit de son sac une fiole de potion calmante et la fit avaler de force au garçon avant de prendre les deux petits et de transplaner.  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
L'homme et la petite Alicia regardaient l'enfant qui, pale comme un mort, était allongé sur le lit.  
-Dit Dave, y va pas mourir?  
Dave regarda Alicia, elle avait beau faire preuve d'une maturité étonnante, elle n'en restait pas moins une enfant de 4 ans.  
-Bien sur que non, il ne va pas mourir, c'est moi qui l'ai soigné et je suis le meilleur.  
Elle eut un sourire faible.  
-Sinon t'arrives encore a passer la porte ou tu ne peux plus à cause de ton égo surdimensionné?  
David tira la langue ce qui eu le don de faire rire la petite. Soudain le garçon battit des paupières et se réveilla. "Salut gamin, bon retour parmi nous"  
-Hein? Heu je suis ou et qui êtes vous, ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie.  
-Ne t'en fais pas petit, on ne te veut pas de mal, tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles?  
Il hocha la tête. Il sentait que l'homme ne lui voulait pas de mal.  
-Harry m'sieur, Harry Potter. Et vous?  
-Ne me vouvoie pas ça me vieillit, je m'appelle David Slovane. -Et moi Alicia mais appelle moi Lissia Dit la petite qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le réveil de Harry.A partir de ce jour, Harry Potter devint Harry Slovane.

Oui je sais c'est un peu beaucoup court mais c'est juste un prologue pour vous faire plonger dans l'histoire. Je publierai le prochain chapitre soit tout à l'heure soit dans une ou deux semaines parce que je pars en….VACANCES !YEAH ! Comment ça tout le monde s'en fiche ? Oh et puis vous êtes méchants, na ! (tire la langue).

Je rigole ! A bientôt, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuerez à lire. Ciao !


	2. Chapter 2

Comme vous avez tous été très gentils je publie ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : DEBOUT ! 6 ans plus tard...  
-Lissia, arrête de rire, tu vas tout faire gâcher! Ordonna un garçon de 11 ans d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire alors qu'il était tout aussi mort de rire que celle qui semblait être sa sœur.  
Pour toute réponse, il reçut un pouffement.  
"Très distinguée" pensa t il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Il tenait une baguette à la main et s'avançait vers une porte qui devait mener a une chambre. Lentement, discrètement, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre, accompagné de sa supposée sœur. Le spectacle qui s'offrait a eux était vraiment hilarant et les deux enfants ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Sur un grand lit se tenait un homme, enroulé dans ses draps et couvertures, en train de baver et ronfler en même temps (chapeau, celui qui arrive a faire ça, binnnnn BRAVO). Lentement, doucement le garçon s'approcha, murmura quelque chose et soudain les draps prirent feu, laissant voir le caleçon de l'homme, un caleçon bleu ou était représentés des tas de Voldy et Dumby qui s'embrassaient, le tout animé bien sûr. Les enfants ne se retinrent pas de rire, tandis que l'homme poussait des cris à faire fuir Merlin lui même.  
-Harry, Lissia JE VAIS VOUS TUER!  
A cette menace les deux concernés stoppèrent leurs rires et d'un commun accord s'enfuirent en courant, sachant très bien de quoi la Chose qui leur servait de père était capable. Le père, lui, éclata d'un grand rire diabolique et leur lança toute sorte de sort, passant de l'aguamenti, qui les trempait jusqu'au stupéfix qui les pétrifiait sans oublier un ou deux sorts de métamorphoses, des sorts qui ne modifiait le physique de celui à qui il était lancé pour le faire devenir assez…bizarre. La chouette qui arriva a ce moment là du voir un spectacle assez... bizarre. Deux enfants trempés jusqu'aux os, tordus de rire et un peu de douleur gémissant à un certain Dave d'arrêter la torture et un adulte a coté qui rigolait méchamment, baguette a la main. Cependant, le spectacle s'arrêta net quand le trio remarqua la chouette et, pétrifiés, les enfants se levèrent, se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire, de même que Dave, qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans leur fou rire. Puis, retrouvant leur sérieux ils arrêtèrent leur délire.  
-Bon, dit Harry, un peu de sérieux. Qui va chercher la lettre?  
Personne ne répondit et Alicia et David furent soudain passionnés par leurs ongles (chacun son trip, yen a qui sont passionnés de voiture, d'autres de leurs ongles) Harry soupira et alla prendre la lettre a la chouette qui s'envola le plus vite possible loin de cette maison de fou. Harry tenait la lettre dans ses mains quand une Alicia surexcitée la lui prit et l'ouvrit, déchirant à moitié le parchemin.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ON VA ALLER A POUDLARD!  
-Tu en doutais? Demanda sarcastiquement Harry.  
-Nooooonnnn surtout pas mais...là avoir la preuve devant soi c'est magique!  
-Et ça c'est magique? Demanda sournoisement Harry  
-Quoi ça? Répondit Alicia avec une tête de paumée.  
-Ça! Dit Harry, il donna un coup de baguette et une bassine d'eau se déversa sur la tête de sa sœur.  
Dave regardait le dialogue avec fierté. De son coté Alicia ne tarda pas à réagir. Elle sortit sa baguette et commença a lancer toute une série de sort a son frère qui ripostait le plus rapidement possible. Le combat prit fin quand les deux combattants se retrouvèrent suspendus au lustre du salon par un Dave toujours aussi fier, mais de lui cette fois. Tranquillement, sans un regard pour ses enfants qui s'époumonaient à lui dire de les faire descendre, il partit vers sa chambre pour dormir, avant d'avoir lancé un sort qui bloquait la magie sur le salon bien sur.  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
6 heures plus tard...  
-Harry?  
-Mmmmm?  
-Il est 9 heures du soir, tu crois pas que Dave mérite vengeance?  
Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un sourire diabolique...  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
Quand Dave alla chercher ses deux enfants, ils ronflaient tellement fort qu'un sourd les aurait entendu a 500 mètres. David sourit et sa petite (ou grande) lueur de sadisme se ralluma. Il descendit à la cuisine chercher les spaghettis bolognaises de la veille et retourna dans le salon pour y retrouver... Rien. "Mais comment diable ont ils fait pour descendre du lustre?" Il n'eu pas le temps de trouver la réponse a sa question que son plat disparut de ses mains et se retrouva sur sa tête. Sa bonne humeur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et il se retourna pour faire face a... Rien. "Décidément ça devient une habitude aujourd'hui" Il sortit sa baguette pour faire venir les deux diables qui osaient compromettre sa bonne humeur. "Accio Harry et Alicia" Mais il ne se passa... Rien. " Mais qui est assez con pour bloquer la magie dans le salon?". Un rire machiavélique se fit entendre et Dave soupira de lassitude.  
-Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire, déclara une voix amplifiée et modifiée, sûrement par la magie.  
-Non effectivement, je n'ai pas ce que je désire.  
-Ah oui? Et que désirez-vous?  
-La mort de deux êtres qui semblent être impossible a tuer.  
La voix déglutit.  
-Ah bon? Et si vous trouviez ces êtres, que leur ferait-vous?  
-Pourquoi voulez vous le savoir?  
-Oh pour rien, simple curiosité...  
-Pour répondre a votre question après ce que je leur aurais fait ils n'oseront même plus sortir de leur chambre tellement ils auront honte. Mais bon je ne vais pas vous révéler toutes les parties de mon plan…  
-Mais...  
-Je vous assure que je ne vous dirait rien. Ah si, peut être une chose, ils finissent en sous vêtements a Poudlard.  
La voix déglutit encore plus fort.  
-Vous savez que ces enfants, si se sont des enfants, peuvent appeler SOS Enfants maltraités?  
Pour toute réponse elle reçut un sourire diabolique...  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
-Harry, Lissia, vous venez de recevoir vos lettres d'admission a Poudlard.  
-Merci beaucoup Dave...  
-Sans toi...  
-On aurait jamais deviné...  
-Que ces lettres étaient LES lettres...  
-Dont on attend la venue depuis 11 ans...  
-En gros tu nous apprends rien.  
David soupira devant leur petit manège.  
-Les enfants je vous parle sérieusement, c'est aujourd'hui que vous pourrez le faire.  
Le regard des jumeaux se fit sérieux, bien qu'il restait joyeux.  
-Les enfants, êtes vous sur de vouloir le faire?  
-Bien sur que oui! S'exclama Harry.  
-Dave, Fit Alicia d'une voix douce, tu sais bien qu'on attend de pouvoir faire cette adoption du sang depuis...toujours. ALORS ME FAIT MAS PAS CHIER ET COMMENCE CETTE CÉRÉMONIE!  
-Heu ok mais calme toi Lissia chérie.  
-PUTAIN MAIS ARRÊTE DE PARLER ET COMMENCE LA CÉRÉMONIE!  
-Heu Harry tu l'as laissé manger du chocolat au lait?  
-Oui mais qu'un carreau je ne pensai pas que ça allait avoir cet effet là! Se défendit le coupable.  
- BORDEL DE MERDE HARRY QUAND JE TE DIS LA LAISSE PAS MANGÉ DE CHOCOLAT AU LAIT TU NE LA LAISSES PAS MANGER DE CHOCOLAT AU LAIT!  
-ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER DE MOI COMME SI JE N'ÉTAIS PAS LA! Repris la si charmante voix de Alicia (C'est ironique hein).  
-ARRÊTEZ DE GUEULER MERDE! S'emporta Harry.  
Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
-STOOOOOOOOOP Les enfants pour faire cette adoption du sang on a un petit problème,  
on a besoin de la signature de vos parents biologiques sur un document pour pouvoir faire une demande au ministère.  
Harry grimaça et une ombre passa sur le visage d'Alicia.  
-Mais mon génie est entré en action et tous nos problèmes sont maintenant résolus!  
-Cher père aurais tu l'amabilité de nous dévoiler ton idée si brillante? Fit la voix version douce d'Alicia.  
-Si ce n'est pas trop te demander bien sur. Renchérit Harry.  
-Alicia le problème était résolu puisque tes parents biologiques sont morts ma chérie, il me suffisait donc de la signature de la directrice de ton ancien orphelinat.  
-Et c'est ça que tu trouves brillant?  
-Nooooooon enfin si mais pas que. Pour toi Harry je suis simplement aller leur demander un autographe et je leur ai fait signer le document sans qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Il vit Alicia sourire et lui demanda ce qui la faisait rire.  
-L'idiotie des Potter et toi qui disait: OOOOH Mr et Mme Potter s'il vous plait un autographe ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre les parents de notre Sauveur!  
-Mouais. Et toi Harry qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?  
-Tous simplement le fait que tu sois allé baiser les pieds des Potter. Dave devient blanc. Très blanc. Il s'évanouit.

6min 34 sec et 43 centièmes plus tard...  
-Dave? Daaave! DAVE PUTAIN RÉPONDS MOI!  
-Alicia ma chérie, ravi de voir que ta si mélodieuse voix n'a pas changé en 6min 41 sec et 76 centièmes.  
-Comment tu sais combien de temps s'est écoulé? Fit Harry, curieux.  
-Je sais tout.  
-Ah. Mais sinon ça en valait la peine, tu baises les pieds des Potter et en échange je deviens ton fils, génial non? Fit-il d'un ton enjoué.  
David se ré-évanouit.  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH  
-Lissia?  
-Oui?  
-Je dois le prendre bien ou mal qu'il se soit évanouit après que j'ai dit ça?  
-Ça dépend.  
-Hein?  
-Il peut s'être évanouit de bonheur.  
-Mouais. On va s'entrainer?  
-J'ai une meilleure idée...  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHP POV Dave  
Dave rouvrit les yeux. Il ne vit que du blanc. Pourtant jusqu'à preuve du contraire son salon était rouge et noir. Oui jusqu'à preuve du contraire fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Il chassa la petite voix et se rendit compte qu'il avait TRÈS froid et qu'il était un peu à l'étroit. STOP! Froid+blanc+étroit=FRIGO! Ces morveux l'avaient enfermé dans le FRIGO! Il allait les faire accuser de kidnapping puis les faire enfermer à Azkaban! Oui il allait faire ça, c'était un super plan! Wow David reprend toi, rester dans le frigo t'a refroidi le cerveau. Il se mît à rire tout seul devant son jeu de mots puis sortit du frigo. Les morveux allaient payer…

Tout d'abord quelques petites choses. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte. Vous êtes vraiment trooooop gentils ! Je tiens à préciser que Harry ne sait pas s'il est le survivant et je mettrai un jour un flash-back pour qu'on sache qui de Thomas ou Harry est vraiment le survivant. Au fait ce qui est entre guillemets sont les pensées des personnages. Sur ce à bientôt et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Ciao !


End file.
